Sk8er Boi
By Avril Lavigne. I actually think she has some good singles out. She's not as bad as New Boyz, ya know. This song does have a nice beat and a pretty okay meaning to it. It sums up the basic boys and girls of today's society, BUT she did unfortunately make a few flaws. LYRICS He was a boy, she was a girlCan I make it anymore obvious?He was a punk, she did balletWhat more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tellSecretly she wanted him as wellBut all of her friends stuck up their noseAnd they had a problem with his baggy clothes He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"He wasn't good enough for herShe had a pretty face but her head was up in spaceShe needed to come back down to earth Five years from now, she sits at homeFeeding the baby, she's all aloneShe turns on TV, guess who she seesSk8ter boi rockin' up MTV She calls up her friends, they already knowAnd they've all got tickets to see his showShe tags along and stands in the crowdLooks up at the man that she turned down, yeah He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"He wasn't good enough for herNow he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitarDoes your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a sk8ter boi, she said, "See ya later boy"He wasn't good enough for herNow he's a superstar, slamin' on his guitarDoes your pretty face see what he's worth? Sorry girl, but you missed outWell, tough luck that boy's mine nowWe are more than just good friendsThis is how the story ends Too bad that you couldn't seeSee the man that boy could beThere is more than meets the eyeI see the soul that is inside He's just a boy and I'm just a girlCan I make it anymore obvious?We are in love, haven't you heardHow we rock each others world? I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"I'll be backstage after the showI'll be at a studio, singing the song we wroteAbout a girl you used to know I'm with the sk8ter boi, I said, "See ya later boy"I'll be backstage after the showI'll be at a studio, singing the song we wroteAbout a girl you used to know LYRIC CRITICS TIME He was a boy, She was a girl, Can I make it anymore obvious? 'He was a punk, She did ballet, What more can I say? Well, I mean, you COULD tell us their favorite movies, favorite books, highest grades, fetishes, their neighborhood life, their house scenery, their appearance, ya know, little things, so we can imagine the girl and boy a bit better. And all of her friends, Stuck up their nose, And they had a problem with his baggy clothes. I am also a victim of this, but too many relationships are judged based around our friends and family, and we rely on their opinions rather than each others', and seeking anyone's approval that isn't involved in the situation is highly dangerous. Even if you're close friends with his/her ex, you don't approval from them. You need to seek your own approval and also the approval of the person you want to go after. Happiness only comes once every blue moon, and when it comes, and you miss it, you'll be even more pessimistic than before, but if you take the opportunity, you will be happy, even if the relationship fails. You will be happy being yourself. He wasn't good enough for her. No no no no no no, she wasn't and still isn't good enough for him. She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. That's with almost every single prep. Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone, She turns on TV and guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV, She calls up her friends, They already know, And they've all got tickets to see his show, She tags along, stands in the crowd, Looks up at the man that she turned down. The reason I copied the entire verse is because it's impossible. If he's already playing on MTV (HA, music on MTV? That's like Cartoons on Cartoon Network - A JOKE! PFFT), then you can't tickets usually, because the tickets are not available when it's playing. I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy." What? What?! WHAT?! OKAY. For those who can't follow the song, the song is about Girl 1 not getting Boy 1, and five years later Girl 2 gets Boy 1. So why did girl 2 say, "See ya later, boy?" WHAT?! Brb brain is exploding. "I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know." NOW YOU'RE JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW, SOMEBODY! No, but This line wouldn't be receiving any criticism if you didn't use the word "we". TheSilverIdiots (talk) 17:25, April 17, 2013 (UTC)